Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7
Pinoy Big Brother Lucky Season 7 is the second season of the rebooted series of Big Brother. The season was divided into 4 parts. First the celebrities would compete, with the top two finishing celebrities joining the dream team. Then the teens would compete with three teens joining the dream team. Finally the adults would compete. Three adults would later join the dream team. After that, eight potential previously evicted wildcard housemates battled it out to earn a spot on the dream team. In the final part of the season, Aura Azarcon was crowned the big winner over fellow adult finalist, Tanner Mata. Season Twists * Lucky 7 Tasks : Throughout each editions, the housemates must accomplish seven lucky tasks given by Big Brother. If they pass six out of seven, they will have a chance to pick a lucky auditionee to be part of the succeeding batch of housemates. For the celebrity housemates will do seven tasks in Vietnam, with the houseguest Thuy. If they pass six out of seven tasks, Thuy will be a regular housemate for the next batch; if they pass five out of seven, the celebrity housemates can pick a teen auditionee to become an official teen housemate for another batch. For the teen housemates, they will do seven tasks and if they pass six out of seven, they can pick an adult auditionee to become an official adult housemate for the regular edition. * Dream Team: Serves as the ultimate highlight of this season, the finalists from the three editions will return and compete for their spot in the finale to win the grand prize and the title of "Big Winner". * Wildcard Housemates: Two of the evicted housemates of each edition will battle out in a competition for the chance to be part of Big Brother's Dream Team. The winning evicted housemate of each edition will be able to enter back to the house and be part of the Dream Team, completing the Teams with 4 housemates each. * Ligtask as an Eviction Process: Nominated housemates will compete in various Ligtask Challenges and whoever had the weakest performance will be evicted. It will be implemented until the house only has 7 remaining housemates, with only seven remaining, it's the only time where in the public can vote on who will have a spot in the finale. * Ligtask as a Veto Process: '''After the Teen Lucky 7 Housemates was formed, the Public Voting was brought back as the eviction process replacing the Ligtask as an eviction process. However, the Ligtask Challenge remained but is now used on its original format which is a veto process that can remove one nominee from the nominations list and secure her safety from the upcoming eviction. * '''Padaluck Twist: The public may give some luck to the housemates by tweeting the hashtag #Padaluck+housemate's name and whoever has the most mentions will have the reward. * Big Jump: Housemates must participate in a series of challenges to get a spot to the finale. * 2-in-1 Housemates: Two housemates who are related biologically or by other means, are joined as one competing housemate, assigned by Big Brother. This is the second time 2-in-1 housemates who aren't blood-related will enter the house, the last time being in Celebrity Edition 2. * Big Tambiolo: Celebrity Housemates' fate will completely rely on the Balls of Fate inside the Big Tambiolo. The fate varies whether they will be having luxury stuff or whether all of them must sleep outside. It was only applied on the Celebrity Housemates during their stay inside the Pinoy Big Brother house. * Lucky Stars: 2 Celebrity Housemates will automatically have the spot to be a finalist in which one spot can get by participating in the Big Jump Challenge. On Week 22, the Lucky Celebrity Housemate chosen by the Civilian housemates joined the team. * Lucky Suns: '''After winning the 7th Lucky Task, the Teen Housemates got an additional spot for the finale, making it three slots for the Teens, with one reserved for the Big Jump Challenge Winner. * '''Lucky Houses: 2 (Later revealed to be 3) Adult Housemates will have the slot to be a finalist in which one spot can get by participating in the Big Jump Challenge. The Lucky Adult Housemate chosen by the Teen Housemates also joined the team. * Immunity Competition: The Immunity Competition was brought back again in the series in the form of participating in the Miss Teen Big Brother 2016. It is only applicable to the remaining teen girl housemates during Week 12. * Face to Face Nominations: The housemates must nominate in front of everyone. On Week 13, the Teen Housemates had to nominate infront of their fellow housemates. * The Big Inquiry: Similar to the previous seasons' twists where in the evicted housemates would reenter the house and would be pointing out the issues and public opinions of each of the remaining housemates had throughout the season. The remaining housemates must answer the questions regarding the issues in front of the evicted housemates held inside a dark secret chamber. This happened on Week 15 of this season's Teen Edition as part of the Big Jump Competition. * Double Trouble Week: On Week 21, the House was divided into two teams where in each teams must compete against each other through a series of competitions held within the week. Whoever has the most wins at the end of the week will be immune from eviction and the losing team will be automatically nominated and will compete in the Ligtask Challenge. The two housemates who got the lowest scores will be evicted. * Double Eviction: As part of the Double Trouble twist, the two housemates who got the two lowest scores in Ligtask will be evicted. * Pass Their Luck: 'Following the double eviction, the remaining adult housemates were proclaimed the ''Lucky 7. As a result, they were able to Pass Their Luck to one of the evicted celebrity housemates. They chose Elisse, and she became a member of the '''Lucky Stars. Dream Team Celebrity Edition Teen Edition Regular Adult Edition